Being A Black
by Breazy777
Summary: What happens when a Black full of teenage hormones is sent to Hogwarts? When a jealous Slytherin gets in the way of friendships? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS CREATED BY J.K ROWLING IN THIS STORY. ONLY THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE UP FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE STORY.**

Lyra Black. Carrying the name Black held responsibility and to say the least it was hard. I had to live up to certain expectations and do certain things to keep the Black status respected. With black hair, eyes that held no exciting colour and a quite attractive figure I looked l like the average person you'd expect to be a Black. My father, Taurus Black, was not the type of manly figure that most girls my age had to bring them up. He often beat me and my mother, Hydra Black, was no better than her husband.

I always tried to do my best to be an honourable Black but it wasn't possible with my parents expectations. I was about to leave the Black Manner to go and attend my sixth year of Hogwarts. Of cause I was put in Slytherin, as every other well regarded Black had been before me.

Gathering extra flop powder into the small pouch, just in case I would need it at school, I ran to say goodbye to my parents.

Instead of getting the classic "we'll miss you sweetie" talk I usually got I had both my parents stare intently at me as I walked into the room.

'Sit down.' My fathers forceful tone scared me into sitting on the old patterned couch in the family room. My lips went dry and my fingers stroked the scratchy surface of the strange patterns.

'I've heard that you've been talking to Harry Potter's friend. Thats unacceptable. I don't want to even look at him again.' I stood up trying to match my father. My own flesh and blood.

'He's a friend, nothing more, nothing less.' A hand was raised and came crashing to collide with my cheek.

'I said you don't talk to him so you don't! He's nothing but a filthy muggle raised boy and thats the end of it!' His face was inches from my own, his hot breath against my stinging cheek. I tried yet again to stand my ground but again it was a bad idea. Throwing floo powder into the raging fire place he almost screamed, 'King's Cross Station!' In a blur I was pushed into the striking green flames and suddenly appeared in front of the train labelled _Hogwarts Express_.

I was lucky to have shrunken my suitcase into my pocket and had already sent my owl off to the castle. I checked to see if my ring was still on my finger and sure enough it was there, clear as day. The sliver snake twined around my third finger of my right hand, the green emerald eyes catching the yellow light. My mother had bought it for me when I got placed in Slytherin as a sign of who I was and the way of the Black family line.

Shaking some ash off my robes I stepped out of the dying fire and into the busy crowd boarding the train. I had done this at least five times before so I neatly cut through the sea of people to my favoured cabin. The one that was just on the edge of where most Slytherin's stayed but right next to the Gryffindor's. Seamus and I were great friends and the past half a year had grown close. We send owls to each other every week of the holidays and decided to sit together on the train ride in, and also to bring a couple of galleons to buy sweets with.

Keeping my case in my pocket I slipped into the cabin which had soft red seats just waiting for me to sink into. I watched out the window as parents fussed over their kids. Making sure they had their pets, clothes, wands, books and everything they would need for the long stay at the most amazing school around.

A few minutes passed as people started to fill up the train and I hadn't even noticed Seamus open the door to our little area.

'Hi Lyra. Ready for the ride?' I turned and flashed a grin at the blue eyed boy who stood in front of me. He smiled back at me, dimples making his face even more inviting. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder.

'Have you gotten taller?' I pulled away from him and sat back down finally being able to relax. He sat down in the seats across from me and loosened his tie.

'Thank you. About time someone noticed.' I couldn't stop grinning. My lips were stretched from ear to ear as I was told all about how his mother taught him new spells and the trips to Diagon Alley. Hearing about all the fun Seamus had with his family only made me think of what I had done during the school break. My father had locked me in my room most of the day so I read books and sent messages to my friends by owl. When my door was allowed open I could go outside and lie in the grass but never wonder off the Black property and every other day I would be hit or yelled at by either of my parents.

My thoughts were interrupted when a little old lady pushed a cart full of sweets past the fogged glass doors. Before I would even lift myself off the plush seat Seamus was up and buying Berite Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

'You know I took a few Galleons from dad to buy sweets, right?' Seamus seated himself next to me and opened the box of beans.

'This is my treat. When we go to Honeydukes you can buy us something.' He winked at me and took a jelly without looking and popped it into his eager mouth. Almost instantly it was spewed back out from between his lips and onto the ground.

'Who the hell thought it was alright to make a dog flavoured lolly?'


	2. Chapter 2

Back at last! I had missed the green murkiness of the Slytherin common room, the black leather couches and the presence of my fellow house mates. I walked up to my new assigned room for the year and un shrank my suitcase, starting to unpack its contents. I put my name down to get my own personal room this year and I'm glad I did. This year I won't have to tell anyone to clean up their mess. One person I was interested in seeing this year was Draco. My parents had spoken a lot about him and had even expressed some interest in him as my potential husband. I knew that lots of Black got married young but to Draco? A knock on wooden door scattered my thoughts.

'Can I come in?' Speak of the devil. I quickly closed the draw to my underclothes and waved my wand to unlock the door.

'How did you get in here Malfoy?' I didn't hate the boy but he had become increasingly mean to Seamus and thats what really annoyed me. He was one of my first friends here at school so i had to right to be annoyed with him. Although me and the blonde haired Malfoy were still great friends as far as I was concerned.

'Looks like they trust us now we are older. We are all on the same level. No more sliding down stairs for us guys.' He looked straight into my eyes and winked.

'Why are you here Draco?' I wanted to get him out of my room as soon as possible. Now I knew that now he could just walk in whenever he pleases I didn't want him to get to comfortable.

'Sheesh. I was just wondering if you wanted to come and skip going to the great hall. Maybe make a potion or two. I need to get in practice before classes start.' The idea of brewing a perfect potion without the stress of a teacher watching over me sounded like a fantastic way to start the term.

'Sure. Just let me go and tell Seamus. He was expecting to see me at the Great Hall.' At the mention of the Gryffindors name Draco drew in a sharp breath but he just turned to leave.

'I will be waiting in the Potions room.' Pushing out of the room he slammed the door with a crash making the windows shake. Had I just pissed him off? Maybe befriending Seamus had lost me one of my oldest buddies.

'Seamus!' I ran to catch up with him. He was halfway down the hall talking to Ron Weasley. My lip curled up at the sight of the red headed boy. Just because I was friends with Seamus doesn't mean I had grown any fonder of the three golden students.

'I'm not going to the Hall so I won't be seeing you till tomorrow.' His face dropped and he pulled his blue eyes to mine. Ron was tugging on his sleeve but Seamus brushed him off.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.' He turned on his heel and left Ron to scramble after him. What was that about? Suddenly he wasn't number one on my list and he was giving me the cold shoulder? Well screw him. Maybe my dad was right, should I even be talking to him? I hadn't even realised I was walking before I found myself outside the Potions classroom.

Cracking open the door I squeezed inside and pulled out my wand.

'Lumos.' The room was lit with an almost blue light and I found Draco with an assortment of ingredients and a big brass cauldron.

'Lumos maxima.' I threw a ball of light about the desk where Draco was busy preparing the hellebore syrup and unicorn horn, lighting up the whole room.

'Glad I could drag you away from Seamus for a couple of minutes.' He sounded sour, not like his usual self. I admit he wasn't the most friendly of souls but he was a decent person when he wanted to be.

'The hell is wrong with you? I'm still Lyra you know.' He grabbed a crystal phial and added some moonstone to it. He couldn't be angry at me! I was making new friends and what was he doing? He was just being nasty, even more than normal.

'Why would you think that anythings wrong with me when you're the one socialising with Gyrffindors.' I stepped closer and poked a pointed finger in his chest.

'He's not as bad as you think. Much like you, if you got to know him.' He snapped his head towards me and tightened his grasp on the phial.

'How dare you call me a filthy mud-blood!' The crystal shattered in his hand and tiny fragments were thrown in all directions.

'He's not a mud-blood!' Ignoring the pieces of crystal sprawled over the room I grabbed my wand and pointed it at Draco's head.

'Look, I'm sorry Lyra. I've just been missing you lately. You're closer to him, now, than me.' This would be the part where the girl is supposed to smile and tell the boy its ok, that she misses him as well. But I'm not like other girls.

'You're a git ,Draco. I'm you're friend for Merlins sake.' He hung his head and caught sight of his hand. His perfectly white skin was turning crimson and he grabbed a loose cloth to wrap it in.

'I can fix it. Let me.' I gently opened his hand, letting the cloth fall away, and hovered my wand over his wound.

'Episkey.' I waved it in a quick motion and the flesh on his palm knitted itself back together.

Draco's POV

Why did she have to make it so hard? Couldn't she see I cared about her? When she fixed my hand I knew some feeling was there, I just had to change the way she saw me. What can you expect, after all, I am in Slytherin. I'm cunning and I wanted her. I wanted to be the only guy who could have her but with that filthy Gryffindor in the picture I knew it would be hard.

'Thanks.' I stretched my fingers and turned my back to her so I could put the ingredients away. I didn't have time for this, I had a job to do and I needed to get it done. Glancing back at the girl behind me I saw how her shoulders curved, the nape of her neck and - thats when I saw it. The necklace made from an emerald stone surrounded by delicate silver. She had been wearing it for years but seeing it now struck me with an idea.

I would have to work on it but in the end I might just hit two birds with one stone…

Lyra's POV

I fixed his hand and he was just ignoring me?! I'll change that.

'Gee, thanks Draco. You know what? I might just go now.' He turned to glance at me but it was strange. He was looking at neck and I could see the clogs turning in his brian before he snapped out of it and busy himself again.

'See you later.' I left him with the microscopic mess and opened the door to the leave when I was faced with a tall, black chest.

'Just what do you think you're doing?' Damn, Snape busted us.

'_I'm _just leaving.' I took a step to push past him but he stood solid like stone.

'You're not going anywhere, Miss Black.' A hand settled on my shoulder and I could see blonde hair out the corner of my eye.

'It was my fault. She really didn't want to come, I made her.' His voice, calm as it was, set me on edge. Butterflies filled my stomach by the second as his fingers squeezed my shoulder.

'Alright Mr Malfoy. I'll see you in my office straight after you clean this mess up.' The teacher raised his eye brows at Draco's hand before turning on his heel and trudging down the hall.

'Like I said, I'm leaving. Goodbye Draco.' I followed Snape down to the dungeons and passed through to the common room before turning left to the senior dormitories. Something was on my mind the whole say back. Something to do with blonde hair, grey eyes and the most charming smile I had ever seen.

Were my parents right? Maybe I should just get married and forget about all of this teenage love nonsense. I would of cause have to finish my last year of Hogwarts but, in two years dad would get his wish and mary me off to some pure-blood family.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

I wasn't worried about Snape at all. Since he had made the unbreakable vow with my mum he had been carful not to get me in trouble or noticed in the slightest way. I was glad for it as I was always getting in trouble from him before but not now. No, now he had to keep me safe so I could finish my mission.

After cleaning the mess I had made in the class room I headed down the Snape's office in the dungeons. Opening the door and striding into the work place I was greeted with my teacher leaning over the desk with his back towards me.

'You're being so stupid boy. Think about what you have to do, thats all that matters at the moment.' My face grew hard as rock and my lips turned into a thin line.

'I was chosen. Not you, not anyone else. Me.' Snape swung around and marched toward me, grabbing my arm. He pulled up the sleeve revelling my mark. The mark that we all bore.

'This was given to you because you're father was arrested. If you fail either you or I will die. Probably both of us. Let that sink in then come back. Oh, and by next time I want you to have tried to kill him.' He threw my limb away from him like it was a disease. I caught myself from being thrown backward and slammed the door behind me.

I had more to do than just kill Dumbldore. I had to fix the vanishing cupboard, and apparently I was the only one who could do both. The stress placed on my shoulders was heavy and, to say the least, Lyra working her magic on me was not helping at all.

Actually, I had to go and find her right now. If I wanted to get that necklace I needed to put my plan into action straight away or it would be very unsuccessful before it had even begun.

I trudged down the stairs to the Slytherin room door and muttered "pure-blood" before entering, collapsing on the black leather couch and waiting for Lyra to come in.

Lyra's POV

By now the feast that came with the first night at Hogwarts would have started and I needed to get out of this stuffy room, needed to speak to someone who actually cared. I quickly changed out of my school robes pulling on some dark jeans and black jumper. I didn't bother with a shirt, I mean, who would notice? I slipped on some comfy canvas shoes as I headed out to the common room.

A couple of people might be back by now but with Crabbe and Goyle most certainly still at the Great Hall I thought Draco would be there as well.

I thought wrong.

When I bounded into the room I saw Draco sitting on the couch, eyes closed and fully relaxed. I smiled thinking he had waited for me before I realised there was someone with him.

Pansy Parkinson was cuddled up next to him. Yes, yes. We are both Slytherin girls but given the chance we would rip each other apart. The girl was snuggled right up to him with her hand sprawled out on his thigh although he looked bored. His eyes were wondering astray of Parkinson, searching the room for something to save him from her.

Striding past them I made a bee line for the door but was stopped by a voice beckoning me back.

'Lyra, I was waiting for you.' I screwed up my nose and turned to face the blithering prick.

'Well, I see you found something else to occupy you instead.' Now it was Pansy's turn to look up.

'First in, best dressed. As far as I can see.' She gave me the once over and moved her hand to the inside of Draco's thigh.

'Whatever Pansy, I just hope that -' My words were stopped short by a sight that I hoped to never see again. Pansy had worked her way into Draco's lap and was kissing his lips like they were her lifeline. My eyes swelled with tears and an anger rose in my stomach like wild fire.

'You insensitive git! I never want to see you're face again!' I shouted the words straight at the blonde boy, starting daggers at him.

I managed to hold back the tears as I stormed out of the dungeons and upstairs to the winding halls. I ran all the way to the owlery where I found Thorondor perched alone on a little stand.

'Thorondor, come here.' I held my arm out for him to fly to and he eagerly flew to me knowing he would get a good scratch. Being a great horned owl he was quite large which is one thing that I really liked about him. He was my own personal owl that my dad had bought me when I was old enough to hand him a letter. He was quite old now but looked and acted as a young bird should. I gave him a small scratch on his head then let him hop onto my shoulder. Walking to the small stone desk in one corner of the room I found a quill and parchment. I dipped the long quill in some black ink and began to write my father a note. It explained that I knew what I wanted to do when I left school and that I would visit home on the weekend to explain to him my choices. As I sealed the worn parchment I told myself that I couldn't trust my heart to choose anything. My father would make sure I had a good life with someone respected. Thats all he wanted for me so I would just have to trust him.

Handing the note to Thorondor he flew swiftly into the starry sky. My heart squeezed as I thought about marrying a stranger but it dropped further when I remembered the scene in which I had left the common room.

'Hi Lyra. Where did you go gallivanting off to last night?' Seamus had just collected his new book and was waiting with me for potions class to start. With less students and more classes this year they had decided to mix sixth year houses into the same classes. A terrible idea if you were a normal Slytherin but, as everyone by now knew, I was not normal at all.

'Harry said you went to the olwery last night.' I was still on edge form the night before and was not in the mood to talk about any such time.

'Look Seamus, I really don't want to talk about it.' And if Draco was taking this class I was really going to leave. Thinking about facing him or Parkinson again sent shivers up my spine.

'Ah. Is everyone ready?' Professor Slughorn walked into the room and stood next to the series of potions displayed at the front of the room.

Right after the teacher walked in the blonde devil himself entered the room followed close by Pansy. My eyes flicked around for an easy exit but I could only find the door from which I had come into the room.

'Professor, I'm terribly sorry but I must leave.' Seamus looked at me suspiciously and poked me in the back.

'Nonsense. You must come and tell me what these potions are.' I was taken aback by his response but automatically stepped forward to view what was brewing in the brass cauldrons. I started with the one furthest away from the Slytherin folk. Looking into the pot I saw a pearly sheen and knew what it was straight away.

'This is amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It works attracting people with a smell that can cause infatuation. The smells are different according to the person its used on.' The professor remained silent, expecting me to explain more but I didn't want to tell them what I could smell. Not with Draco and Pansy in the room. Swallowing my nerves and standing tall I took a deep whiff of the steam wafting from the shining potion.

'For example I smell fresh rain, german coffee, campfire smoke -' I shook my head and stepped away from the swirling steam. Just thinking about the thoughts the going through my mind caused me to sigh, wishing that someone would make me feel bubbly inside like that potion did. The boy avoiding my eyes, dressed in the green tie could but he had someone else to take care of.

Hermione took several steps forward and identified the other potion which was a truth telling serum but when I heard the phrase Liquid Luck being passed around the room I was suddenly snapped out of the fantasy of drinking german coffee. If I had that little phial that held the clear but amazing potion I might just get Draco to myself. Even if it was only for an hour or so. I was determined to get that potion and I would do anything to had it in my hands.

Watching Harry Potter being handed the potion had been hard enough without the torment from Pansy. Since I had revealed what I smelt when standing near amortentia she had not stopped gesturing to me what I presume was drinking coffee and smoking. Well, if you could smoke with you're middle finger then that was defiantly what she was implying. Trying my best to ignore her until class was over is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. The moment I saw out of the room I loosened my tie and briskly wondered to the library to get away from her. Parkinson wouldn't be caught dead reading so I knew I was safe from her there. Seamus appeared by my side on the way and steered me down a narrow hallway in a totally different direction.

'You have to tell me what's going on with you, Lyra.' I bit my bottom lip and looked at the grey stone wall behind Seamus.

'I might have seen Malfoy and Pansy last night but it doesn't matter now.' Seamus frowned and a dark look settled on his face.

'What kind of together?' I threw my hands up on the air.

'Do I have to spell it, Seamus? She had her tongue shoved down his throat!' Saying it aloud felt good but it painted a picture a little to vivid for my liking.

'I have to go or I'll be late. See you in charms later.' I walked out of the alley like hallway and headed to defence against the dark arts. It was one of my favourite classes and I would not be late, especially when Snape was teaching it. I was almost a teachers pet with him, as Draco also was, but I didn't need to get in trouble off him twice on less than twenty four hours. Just before I made my way into the room Thorondor settled on my shoulder with a fresh letter in his beak. After taking it from him he flew off through the castle again.

Miss Black. Please escort yourself and Mr Malfoy to my office immediately. A.D

The letter was signed by Dumbldore so I knew I shouldn't dawdle.

'Draco.' He was seated at the back of the room so all I had to do was hiss his name to grab his attention. . He stood and walked over to me.

'I just got the letter as well. Lets go.' Wow. Dumbldore was really on top of things nowadays. And I thought that the age was getting to him.

'Won't you're girlfriend get jealous that she doesn't get to walk down the hall with you?' Draco rolled his eyes and started walking to the winding staircase embedded in the old walls of Hogwarts.

'What happened last night, it wasn't me.' Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I sped up my feet and brushed Draco's shoulder as I passed him.

'Yeah, just like it wasn't you who broke Harry's nose on the train.'

'Lyra, thats not the same thing. You've got to understand -' I stopped in front of the stairs. The headmaster must have already revealed them for us knowing we were coming so soon.

'I don't want to hear it at the moment, Malfoy. If you want me to forgive you then you're going to have to at least buy me a butterbeer.' Striding up the steps I left Draco to follow accordingly. Whatever Dumbldore had to say I was sure it would couldn't make my day any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

'You mean I really get to be prefect?' In my head I was doing my happy dance, jumping around the room. Prefect! But how? I should have gotten chosen last year like everyone else. Like Draco Malfoy had. Crap! If I was prefect along with him that means I was replacing someone. And knowing my luck I knew exactly who it would be.

'You'll be replacing Pansy Parkinson as the female prefect of Slytherin. She was relieved of her duties as of just now.' Professor McGonagall walked in but I was stunned with excitement to care. I, Lyra Black, was taking Pansy's role from her. At this rate I may as well just duel Dumbledore I as so over the moon.

'As I am very pleased you chose me I just don't think I can work with Draco right now.' I could feel Draco's eyes glare at me.

'Well then I suggest you two go and work out you're differences. Off you go now. You will be excused from you're classes until lunch to talk it out.' She really was a persistent one that McGonagall.

Receiving my new badge I went to the Great Hall to see if any breakfast was still left.

'Lyra! Wait!' A cold hand wrapped its fingers around my arm but nonetheless I just kept walking in the hopes of making them slip off me.

'Just hear me out, okay?' I spun around and squared my shoulders. There was only one way to get something through that thick head of his.

'What in merlins name do you have to say to me now?!' By now we were in the middle of the halls and, luckily, all the rest of the students were in their classes.

'I just need you to know I have no feelings for Pansy.' Rage boiled in the pit of my stomach.

'Then what the fuck did I see yesterday?' I never swore. Well, not usually. Not many people at Hogwarts swore and I was one of the few that did. Draco looked taken aback by my choice of words and of cause I had to take the opportunity.

'Thought so you little slug.' I turned my back once more and again he was trying to find words to talk to me. How was he not getting the hint that I didn't want to talk? I was storming off and I thought he would try and make me look at him but what he did stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks.

A blur of white skin and light hair appeared in my vision until all I could register was someone grabbing my waist. My breath hitched, my arms frozen where they were leaving me immobile and totally vulnerable. Malfoy was in front of me, his hands holding my hips and slowing dragging themselves to my lower back. His face came down to mine and upon instinct I shut my eyes. My heart told me to go with the flow but my head told me this was wrong. He was with Pansy not me. I couldn't let this happen, could I? What if I was Pansy, how would I feel if I found out? Soft lips hardly brushed against mine and I felt a buzz of electricity travel through them to the rest of my body. That seemed like all I needed to get my limbs back. When I pulled my lips away his hands tightened around me as to try and keep me close to him. What he wasn't expecting was for me to be the stubborn person I am and fight back. Battle of the wills you might call it. I wanted him to know how much I loved the kiss but I needed him to know that if he wanted this with me it was going to have to be _only_ me.

A muffled groan reached my ears as I lifted my knee and it collided with Draco's groin.

'That's for kissing Pansy.' He doubled over but quickly recovered and stood straight to try and grab me but I was ready. Gliding my hand across his face I heard a sharp crack.

'And then kissing me!'

Draco's POV

What had just happened? I was never great with words so I try and show my feelings and what do I get? A kick in the balls and being hit in the face. Right after Lyra slapped me she had stormed off in some unknown direction. I was too focused on the pain fresh in my cheek to track where she had headed. Flexing my jaw to try and regain some feeling I trudged to the Great Hall. She was one strong woman and I liked it. She had never let anyone knock her around and to say the least that was something Pansy was starved of. Every little thing that happened to her she would go crying to someone and right now I am her target.

Just what I need. The desperate girl who'll sleep with anyone to come and try to dig her claws into me. From what Blaize told me he was the last one snogging her. Maybe I could get Blaize to make Parkinson to forget about me for a while. At least a couple of weeks after the crazy Black's performance a few minutes ago. Was I thinking about girl troubles? Merlins beard, I was never going to kill anyone at this rate.

**Sorry this one is short guys :'( Will hopefully have a new (longer) chapter up by Sunday/Monday. An just really busy this week. Should Lyra forgive Draco straight away or make him work for it? Vote in my poll now! From Breazy xxxx**

**(Thanks for making me write Cat XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of his lips still lingered, however slight they were, as I trudged outside. Practising my water magic always calmed my nerves. Just being near the water relaxed me come to think of it. Sometimes in the holidays I would just stay at school instead of going home and facing the wrath of my father so I had created a couple of spells during that time. The charms I made had the ability to manipulate water and change it into any shape and even make it hover in mid air. Wandering near the lakes edge I pulled out my wand.

'Figura aqua.' I mumbled the words under my breath and a perfectly round ball of water came soaring toward me. I would faintly see morning rays of sun travel through the transparent orb-like object. I sat cross-legged in the cool grass and drew small circles with my wand, making the water imitate a whirlwind.

'Thats incredible.' The husk voice startled me making me jump out of my skin. Loosing my concentration the water went crashing into the ground and turned into a muddy puddle. I gawped at the person who had caused my whirlwind to break apart but my expression softened when I eyed Seamus.

'If you want you watch you have to be quiet.' He nodded and crouched next to me. Using my new non-verbal magic skill I summoned another water orb but this time I imagined a panther. The water started to mould itself into the form I had embedded in my mind and soon enough there was a clear panther hovering in front of us. I dropped the water animal down to the ground and it padded around in the puddle until it melted into the grass, combing with the other muddy whirlwind.

'Where did you learn that?' Oh crap! I forgot I wasn't alone. I had totally ignored Seamus for who knows how long.

'I made it up. Pretty neat, huh?' I smiled at myself and looked toward the boy waiting for my answer.

'Pretty neat.' He agreed reaching into his pocket and pulling out two slices of brownie. My eyes widened in delight.

'Where did you get those?' My mouth was watering just thinking of the delicious sweets on my tongue.

'Fred and George. For the right price that is.' I pinched his arms and he flinched almost dropping the cakes.

'I was meant to buy the next round!' I grumbled in annoyance. Seamus had already taken a bite of his brownie and tried to tell me something through a mouthful. Swallowing he restated, 'Oh, just eat it or Harry will.' I took the crumbly brown cake eagerly and finished it in two bites. Licking crumbs off my fingers I stood up.

'Sorry but I have to get back and find Draco. I became prefect but we have to _work out our differences _because he's the other one.' Seamus rolled his eyes as I offered my hand to help him get up. As I was yanking his arm trying to pull Seamus to his feet I caught sight of his eyes, the crystal blue mesmerising me. I couldn't jerk my own eyes away from them amazed my their beauty. Shaking my head I tried to distract myself by trying to find Draco. Well, didn't that work like a bloody charm? Thinking of him made me think of having to face him after he had kissed me.

'Seamus, are you going back to class?' We had started to walk back to the castle and I would do anything to avoid seeing the blonde boy right now.

'No way! Not dark arts. Cant stand that class so I gonna hide out in the common room until its over. Why?' I felt myself relax and let go of a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

'Mind if I come with you? I changed my mind.' It wasn't a question, he knew I was coming with him. There was another feeling though, in the out of my stomach other than relief. It felt like a flutter, almost like I was excited to to be alone with Seamus in the Gryffindor common room.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Seamus was sitting across from me on the table where he was copying out notes he had taken from the beginning of dark arts for me. He had insisted on writing the for me so I jut sat and watched him. Having the time to watch him made me see thing I had never noticed before. Like the way his brow would knot together when he was concentrating or the way he would smile when he caught me staring at him. Before long he was finished and we were sitting on the couch in front of the empty fireplace.

'Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?' I turned to see the boy starting at me with his big blue eyes. A red blush crept up my neck and I looked away, embarrassed by the attention.

'No, I don't think you have.' My heart felt like hundreds of hippogriff's were beating their wings in my chest. He leaned closer to me his lips brushing my ear.

'You look beautiful.' Struggling to control my breathing I put a hand softly on his shoulder. Almost like gravity his head moved to come in front of mine and his eyes looked into mine. My heart was pounding but my brain was screaming. It was telling me that this wasn't me. I swallowed a lump that was caught in my throat. Seamus's face kept coming closer to mine until all I could see was his crystal eyes before he closed them and went to kiss me.

I panicked.

WIth my hand still on his shoulder I pushed him backwards and threw myself of the lounge. Gaining my footing I stumbled to the portrait door while he grasped what had just happened. I was still trying to figure it out myself. Rushing out of the door I leaned against the wall outside, blood rushing to my face causing them to blush even harder.

'Where've you been?' My insides tightened when I spotted the blonde hair and my eyes traveled down the see the lanky build of Draco. He came striding over to me but I couldn't will myself to move. So many emotions were running through my head and I couldn't take it.

Wiping a tear from the corner of my eye I walked away from him, pretending I hadn't seen or heard him. What had made me so distracted by Seamus? I have never seen him like that at all but then I snapped out of it so quickly. Racking my brain I tried to think of an explanation but I was so muddled I couldn't even think of where I was heading.


	6. Chapter 6

It ended up I was headed to my bed. I curled up and fell asleep thinking about what I was missing. Would a teacher come barging in and try to wrestle me back to class? Would anyone even know I was missing? What felt like hours later I was dropped in the middle of Black manner. It was night, the curtains drawn and the only light coming from dim lights strung above my head. I heard shouting and then a flash of light as spells bounced of each other. Bounding around the corner I was faced with my father duelling with my mother. The harder he pushed the spell out the weaker she got until he was a lifeless pile at his feet. Screaming I ran to her side shaking her body and looking for any signs of life. However much I acted like I didn't like her I still felt like someone had pierced my heart and it was slowing dying. Feeling each drop hit my stomach as I desperately clung to her. My father sneered. Pointing his want to me he forced me away from the body. He pulled back his hand as if to strike me with a spell but instead his closed fist came crashing to collide with my face. The force knocked me to my knees and I could feel that the skin across my cheek had split.

'Don't you dare touch her again.' Draco came out of nowhere and came to stand in front of me almost like he was protecting me.

'I'll just kill both of you.' A green flash hit Draco square in the chest and he tumbled backwards onto me.

'No! Draco! No!'

Draco's POV

I had stood outside her room for minutes debating whether to go in a get her or risk patrolling alone. If McGonagall caught me then we would both me dead. It was already eleven at night and I knew we should be out there by now. Biting the bullet I rasped on the door, and not hearing even a squeak from inside, turned the knob. Sneaking across the room dodging scattered clothes and books I made my way to her bed. Seeing her sleep so peacefully, without any hands slapping me or cruel words spat in my face, actually made me glad I kissed her. Smiling to myself I reached a hand out to shake her shoulder to wake her but something stopped me. Lyra moaned and turned so I could clearly see her face free of her jungle of hair. A frown came across her prefect forehead and her lips curled as if she was hurt.

'No, Draco. No.' I had to take a second to make sure I had heard her right. Was she dreaming about me? It sounded almost like she was telling me to stop. My brain clicked into gear and my thoughts went wild. _Stop Draco. Concentrate. _I was feeling a little more frisky after that kiss and I couldn't help but think what would have happened if she liked it. The next thing I knew she was screaming, wide eyed and sitting straight up in the bed. Ok, maybe not a good dream. Her breathing was quick and shallow like she had just outrun a snitch. It took a few moments but she finally looked to see me next to her bed with my hand halfway between us. How was I going to explain this normally?

Lyra's POV

It was a dream. Dad wasn't a killer, mum wasn't dead and Draco hadn't sacrificed himself to try and save me. Cold sweat soaked my back and I tried regaining my thoughts telling myself again it was just a dream. All fake, not real at all. Then I looked right and saw a figure standing next to me with their arm outstretched towards me. Scrambling to the edge of my bed I grabbed my wand but as I clasped it in my fingers I tumbled backwards off of the mattress.

'Mossegador pen!' Pointing my wand in the general direction of the persons foot a burst of white light was cast from the tip of the wood to the victims foot where it disappeared.

'What the hell!' I heard a thud of someone hitting the floor before standing and turning my wand into a torch.

'Draco? Get out of my room!' Fear and annoyance overwhelmed me and I rolled him onto his back with my foot. He was clutching his own foot, pain written all over his face. Thats right! I had hit him with a toe biting jinx. Oops. Removing the jinx I stood in front of him with my arms crossed staring at him through slitted eyes.

'Why are you in my bedroom in the middle of the night?' My head swam with ideas as to what he might be doing in my room in the dead of the night but I push them to the back of my mind. The boy was just staring up at me, hardly even breathing.

'Well. Say something.' I tapped my foot impatiently and arched my eye brows.

'Nice shirt.' I frowned in confusion and looked down at what I was wearing. Shit! I was wearing just a tank top with nothing underneath! Quickly I went to my draw and pulled a green jumper over my head.

'Perv.' I spat at him.

'Takes one to know one.' I threw my arms in the air in defeat.

'Can I not get a good argument around here?' That made him laugh. His face lifted, his mouth curved into a grin and his eyes sparkled. Was it just me or did he suddenly look incredibly attractive? Suddenly I was reliving the kiss in my head and I knew it was wrong. Thats when I remembered Seamus. By Merlins beard! The one time someone decided to give me even a scrap of attention like that it went all bad. Twice in a row in the same bloody day! _Groan. _Wait a second. Draco was acting as if it hadn't even happened…..

'Before we get to into this we need to get out of here and walk around the school for two hours because thats what us prefects do. So, get you're ass outside before McGonagall drags it off you're badge.' Draco was back on two feet and pointing to the door.

'Alright, alright. Sheesh man.' Walking through the deserted halls of the castle brought a heavy silence between the two of us and I wish I could have just stayed in hidden under my warm blankets. I stayed one step behind him and looked around for any other sign of life that I could use to get me away from the awkwardness. Not even noticing Draco turn around I slammed right into his chest. I caught myself with my hands feeling his hard muscle underneath the thin shirt and it took several moments before either of us stepped away form each other.

'You know what you need to do? Let you're hair down a little.' My hair was out and flowing like a winter breeze so he must mean that I'm not fun.

'You saying I'm not fun?'

'No… I'm just saying that you don't always have to follow life by the rules. Live a little.' His face looked serious and surprisingly tense. Maybe I should try and be a bit more relaxed.

'Okay then. What we going to do?' His eyes widened.

'You mean now? I was talking about in general.' I rolled my own eyes at him and breathed out dramatically.

'You suggested it. You show me how.' I could basically see the light bulb click on above his head but I didn't know what he was planning. If he even tried to bring this clips near me I could push his sorry ass of the edge of the tower. I needed to figure out what happened with Seamus today to even think about Draco, what he had done and his girlfriend. Come to think of it I didn't even see Seamus as someone like I did earlier today. When I thought about him now, or during the almost kiss, I saw him like the boy I've known for months. But down at the lake something came over me. Like I couldn't help it.

'You coming or not?' Malfoy was half way down the hall and I, of cause, was off in my own world yet again.

'So are we going to have fun? Loosen up?' I really wanted to now, wanting to let the stress of life melt away, the weight of responsibility lifted off of me for even a few minutes.

'Nope. Not today. I'm pulling a Lyra and doing what I'm meant to.' He winked and ran down the hall knowing I just had to chase after him.

**Hey guys! Please follow my new Draco based Tumblr named brea-loves-tom . Hope you all liked this chapter and can't wait to write ok. Breazy xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's POV

The easiest way to get her to do what I wanted was to distract her. Distract her by showing her how to have fun. Well, have fun with a Malfoy. Running down the hall my shoes soon being echoed by hers I skidded around a corner and kept running straight. I had already formed a plan in my head. Somehow get her to a private place, somehow get the necklace and somehow convince her that I'm not that bad. And that stupid Pansy is a whore, that I don't even like her one bit. Two birds with one stone. As long as I was working on getting Dumbledore I could try and do this thing. We ended up outside on the grass and I turned around thinking I had lost her in the twisting hallways. Oh, how wrong I was. Not expecting me to stop she came crashing into me and I tumbled backwards. I don't know where we were or now long we stayed like that but lying under the stars with Lyra on my chest was a feeling I never wanted to end.

Then she started laughing. I couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes sparkled, her hair sat flawlessly and all I wanted to do was kiss her lips again. Being out here, totally alone, we could do anything and no one would ever find out. Fighting the urge to pull her closer to my body all I could do was stare at her. Just drink her in like sunlight.

Lyra's POV

When I caught him staring at me I stopped laughing and started back. Gazing at his pointed features distracted me from my current situation. Or rather position. However much I convinced myself I wanted to move I just couldn't. The smile dropped from my mouth. This blonde angel did something to me and I hated the feeling of helplessness.

'You know, we're pretty alone out here.' Yeah, I got that quite awhile ago.

'Me and-', Draco chocked on his words before talking again. 'Iusually get time away from prying eyes during late patrols.' Any good feels sunk to the bottom of my stomach and rose again to the back of my throat.

'You were going to say Pansy. You and Pansy.' I shook my head and pushed of his chest. Seamus was a mistake but I knew something about Draco was real. I thought something about Draco was real.

'I'm sorry if I ever led you on but do you have to make this harder?' He stood up towering over me.

'And don't you dare act like you didn't kiss me before! You can't run Draco.' Standing there with my hands on my hips felt stupid but to get my point across I absolutely had to. A mischievous spark in his eyes set me on edge.

'You're just afraid. Afraid of loosing. Afraid of kissing me back.' I take it back. He's a blonde devil in disguise. The cunning little prick knew which buttons to press. About to say something I stopped myself and strode up to Draco so we were nose to nose. Well, nose to chin. I still wasn't the tallest yet. Standing on my toes to make us an even hight I crashed my lips to his. Within seconds I pulled back.

'Happy?'

Draco's POV

I was happy until she said those four letters that rung in my mind like chimes. When they came out of her mouth bliss turned to being stabbed in the gut. I thought I had convinced her to kiss me but it was just her being her. Taking the challenge and smashing it on the head, going beyond expectations. I couldn't do anything but stand there. Even after she had left. Even as the cold chilly wind whipped across my shoulders. Even when I couldn't feel my legs. I could hardly feel my heart. It had been ripped to shreds. Slowly bleeding out every emotion and feeling it could manage. A force pulled me back to my room I shared with Blaise. Walking into the dark room I saw Pansy had fallen asleep on his bed. The slut had already forgotten about me and moved onto him. At least I didn't have to pass her off now but something tugged at my mind. I wasn't wanted at all now. Not by no body, no how.

Not even bothering about patrol I slumped down the stone stairs and collapsed onto the black couch. This is where it had all started. I don't think I could sleep in the same room as Pansy at the moment. As I fell asleep I imagined what it would have been like if everything went to plan. Holding her in my arms, getting the necklace and not having any weight holding down my mind.

Lyra's POV

Why did I do that? I made the worst mistake I could have possibly ever made and it was all because of my stupid competitive streak. I had to prove him wrong and that I wasn't afraid but it would have been better if I just let it be because now I couldn't stop thinking about the smoothness of his lips or the way he relaxed, almost melted, into mine. I couldn't do this now especially since I had sent my dad that letter… I hadn't written in the letter what I had to say but it was already Tuesday and I had to go and see him on Friday. I shouldn't have sent the letter at all, I should have just waited and cooled down first. Maybe actually thought about it.

I was stuck wondering the hall for a while longer because I didn't know how long I was meant to look for rule breaks. Soon I got tired of listening to my over active brain and decided to head back to bed. Walking into the common room I almost missed him. A loud snore to my left made me jump. I looked to see what it was and sure enough Draco was lying there on his back snoring away. He looked so peaceful but I knew hidden inside was something deadly. Deadly and sexy. _By Merlins beard! Did I just think that? _I was horrified at myself. Hopefully sleep would clear my mind. Yep, sleep sounded great.

Draco's POV

I know it would be a stupid thing to try but if I couldn't get the necklace off her with my hands I could have to get it with my wand. I awoke early and crept into Lyra's room for the second time in twenty four hours. Seeing her made my heart wrench but I channelled it out and focused on the task at hand. Pulling out my wand I muttered the spell as quietly as possible.

'Accio necklace.' I hadn't even stopped to think about how many necklaces she would have. I thought she just had the one but boy was I wrong. After waiting a couple of second I thought it didn't work so I raised the wand to try it again and that was when I heard it. The rattle. Out of nowhere a bunch of metal ties came flying at me full speed and hit me square in the chest, knocking me flat on the ground. Who knew that jewellery could be so dangerous. I was lucky that Lyra just rolled over and kept sleeping or I would end up in the hospital wing. How the hell was I meant to know where these all went? I had to put the useless ones back after all. Oh well, I would just leave them on her chest of draws. Sorting through them I found quite a few different pendents hanging off silver and gold chains. I ended up picking one that had a delicate looking chain with a green pendent cut in the shape of a circle on it. The circle had small engravings on it. The engraving said 'bhfuil cairde i gcónaí ann'. I had no idea what it meant or what language it was in but it looked like a important message. Bad luck, I needed it now so I was just going to have to take it. Before closing the door behind me I took one last look at Lyra wishing that she could just be that quiet all the time.

**Hi guys! This is the finished chapter. Hope you like it cause I sure do. Working on the next one straight away so shouldn't be long. Leave you're thoughts in reviews or Private Message me :) Breazy xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Lyra's POV

AGGGHHHH! What happened to my jewellery? All my necklaces sat resting on my chest of draws in a tangled pile. I franticly searched through them and was relieved to find the one that my mother had gotten me. It was a green diamond hanging off of a thin silver chain. But wait, something was missing. Franticly I searched for the pendent Seamus had given me. Things may have gotten a bit between us now but I still wanted to be friends with him. He had done to much and been there for me when no body else was. He got me the necklace for my birthday just before the holidays and gotten it engraved in Irish. I can't remember exactly how it is spelt but it meant friends are always there. So far he's been the only one there whenever I needed it but I didn't feel like seeing him. Mainly cause all I wanted to do was kiss Draco again but that was beside the point. One of my best necklaces was gone and I know exactly who took it. Only one person would hate me enough to take it and she went by the name of Pansy Parkinson.

Fury overcame me and I stormed out of my room not even caring about what I was wearing.

'You bitch!' I screeched down the hall. Storming into the common room the only person there was Draco who was lounging around waiting for someone.

'Lyra, I think we should talk about-'

'Where's Pansy, that bitch! She stole my necklace.' A flicker of worry passed through his eyes before he shrugged.

'How do you know it was her?' My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Was he serious? He had to be joking.

'That little mole has always hated me and now its time to get her back.' Storming towards the other girls dormitories I tried to think of what I would do to make Pansy pay.

'Lyra, it couldn't have been Pansy. She's still asleep with Blaise.' Maybe I was still dreaming because I think I just heard Draco Malfoy say that the girl he kissed a day ago was in bed with Blaise. I was so taken aback that I froze and just stood there.

'So you see, if I was with Parkinson she would be in my bed not Blaise's.' Oh wow, was the thought of Pansy being in Draco's bed meant to cheer me up or was it the fact that he might have actually kissed me for real?

Spinning around I advanced toward him arching my eyebrows.

'Then who. Took. My necklace.'

'You're scary when your angry, you know that?' I fake smiled at the compliment.

'Wow, gee, thanks. WHERE'S THE NECKLACE?' I had Malfoy backed against a wall but still looking even more in control than I was.

'Usually I'd have you on the wall but I can work with this.' I screeched again and stomped back up to my room knowing I wasn't going to get any answers from him.

Pulling on some clean robes I looked at the tangled mess of other necklaces I had left. I always wore the missing one, everyday since I had first gotten it. Slowly untangling the rest of the metal I ended up picking one that was old, from a few years before. A gold snake caked with red stones acting as scales hung from a chain of the same colour. Quickly checking my reflection I decided that it suited me, stood out on my light skin and really went with my dark eyes. I knew I had missed breakfast so I wasn't in any hurry to get to class straight away. Pulling on my ring and ambling down the stairs I spotted no one around so I sat on the same couch Draco had slept on and stared at the ceiling. Half of the common room was built under the black lake and the ceiling was made of glass to show the water and occasional fish swimming past. The water just remedied me of Seamus, Seamus reminded me of kissing and kissing reminded me of Draco. I was really messed up and decided I needed to talk to Seamus. Right after I talk to Draco in D.A.D.A.

Finding Draco at the back of the room was a complete surprise. It made it a lot easier to slip in next to him but it told me something was up.

'Your right. We need to talk.' I swear he jumped a mile when he heard my voice.

'What do you think your doing? Trying to kill me?' I hardly managed to hold me laugh back when Snape appearing in front of us.

'Miss Black. Nice of you to finally show up. Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself or kindly share with everyone.' Draco gave a a sidewards glance that had one message. Don't you dare.

'Sorry sir. I will keep my thoughts to myself.' Pulling out a quill and scrap of parchment from my book bag I scribbled a quick note and passed it to Draco.

_You name the time and place._

Scribbling something with a blue quill he rested it on my side of the table.

_After class follow me down the hall but keep distance._

I let out a long sigh and drowned out everything Snape was saying. I had to admit I was getting jittery thinking about even talking to Malfoy alone. What was wrong with me? I can't be thinking this or I'm going to end up hurt, especially when dad marries me to some random for money or power. I broke out of my thoughts when all the students began rushing towards the door. Draco must had blended into the crowd and left me to scramble after him.

'Did you not hear what I said?' Slowly pivoting I saw Snape staring straight at me. It felt like he was staring daggers into my soul. I knew he was directing his words right at me so I didn't bother to check for anyone else in the room. Raising my eyebrows instead of answering earned me an evil look. If it was possible I felt like he really was trying to send daggers into my soul.

'Meet me in my office after your last class. Don't be late.'

Draco's POV

There was something wrong with this girl. We've been friends for years and then suddenly a Gryffindor she hardly knows is better than me, she won't let me have my say and she can't see my hint. I was never good at taking hints though so maybe its not a hint… That would explain why Finnigan grabs her attention. I've heard he's good with girls, always knowing what to say and when to say it. Usually I did nothing just sat back and watched as people threw themselves at me but Lyra's different. A challenge.

Because she got called back I had to make sure she could follow me but had to not make it obvious. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had taken her beloved necklace, damaged our friendship and made her kiss me and that would have just torn into her pride. She always tried to be strong but I have started to peel back the layers and see what she's really like. Merlin help me, I had a long way to go.

I started to slowly walk down the emptying hall waiting for her to come out of the room. Soon I was standing alone in the hall. Only Lyra and Snape would see me so there was no point on trying to act innocent now. Lyra suddenly strode out of the room and ducked her head coming over to me.

'What are we waiting for?' I shook my head.

'Nothing. Let's go.' I walked ahead but felt something tug in my mind. I felt like I was missing something. Lyra was being a little too quiet and it made me upset to see her like that. Turning I took her hand and led her the rest of the way. Making it to the seventh level of the castle I turned left only to have the girl attached to my hand follow me. She hadn't loosened her grip since the second I offered it and however much I liked it it was beginning to hurt. I stood in front of a massive stone wall that stretched floor to ceiling in an abnormal matter. Shutting my eyes I imagined a place quiet enough to talk but big enough that she wouldn't be able to find her way out without my help. Like I said, I'm a crafty guy. I opened my eyes and was met with a doorway forming in the wall. It carved the outline and then the swirls creating the detail. Lyra's hand slipped out of mine and stepped forward to reach out and touch the door.

'That's incredible. I've heard rumours of this but never thought I would figure out how it works.' The wood formed itself under her hand and she turned to me.

'Can we go in?' I smirked knowing she would love this.

'Cause we can.'

Lyra's POV

The room was amazing. The moment we walked inside the and the doors swung closed. Draco steered me by pressing his hand to my lower back and took me to what I thought was the centre of the room. There were so many shelves I had lost track of where we were going. There was no form of seats anywhere in the room so I stood waiting for Draco to start talking but he stayed deathly silent. Neither of us were hardly breathing to scared to make the first noise. Licking my dry lips I swallowed my courage and spoke up.

'How do we get out of here?' He moved to stand in front of me and leant against a shelf.

'Why do you ask?' He was challenging me, everything about him told me. His hard eyes, his tall shoulders, his carefree stance.

'Just curious. That's all.' In truth I was worried I would be stuck here and not know my way out, that only Malfoy knew the way out and he wouldn't tell me. I did my best to look calm but thinking about being locked in here for who knows how long with Draco and his tempting nature set me on edge.

'Well?' Draco's impatient voice filled the air and I stood confused.

'What?' I looked right back at him with my eyebrows raised expecting him to explain.

'You said you wanted to talk, so go on. Talk.' I chewed my lip and thought for a moment. I had wanted to talk about how I had kissed him but bringing it now would just be plain awkward.

'Umm…. I can't remember what I wanted to talk about.' My voice went high and it came out as more of a question, pleading him to take the lead and say something.

'I just want to know one thing. Have you been truthful with me Malfoy?' I hadn't realised I had spoken until the words had tumbled out of my mouth. I drew in a quick breath and stood braced for his answer.

'We've been friends for years, Lyra, and I'm asking you to trust me for a minute. Listen to what I have to say and please try and believe me.' My heart sped up and I nodded.

'What have you not been telling me Draco?' He ran his hands through his hair and looked towards the ceiling as if it might lift off and take him with it. Suddenly he grew serious and took me by the shoulder staring into my eyes like they were his lifeline.

'Lyra, I'm a death eater.'

**Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter. Please leave your comments about what you think, I would love to hear what have to say :) and if you have any ideas then please PM me. Breazy xxxxx**


End file.
